eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
M-110
" The Kolin M-110 self propelled propelled 8 inch howitzer is the main and very respected heavy Self Propelled Gun (SPG) of the Kolin Army and Marines. The M-110 has a long and glorius history of being a powerful and effective weapon. Just like it’s brothers the M-107 and M-578 The M-110 is based on the T-236 Chassis which is designed to be rugged and effective in mounting large howitzers such as the M-115 8 inch howitzer. Due to this the M-110 is a very effective in combat being able to stop, fire it’s plasma howitzer and then get moving again in 5 minutes compared to the M-115 8 inch towed howitzer which as a implacement time of 20 minutes futher more later and more upgraded versions of the M-110 have a implacment time of just 2 minutes further proving the the benifits of a tracked design over traditinal towed artillery. The M-110 was introduced 2 years into the Roacist way with 2,000 quickly being made and effectively used by Kolin Army and Marine Gunners. The 8 inch howitzer become very effective in destroying enemy armoured vehicles being able to one shot the heaviest and well armoured of Roacist heavy tanks and defensive positions. It was used to complete destroy an enter light tank platoon in one shot along side the M-109 Paladin, M-108 and M-107 this is where it gained it famus status and reputation. After the Roacist War the M-110 was improved and any flaws in the design were corrected allowing it to enter a higher state of production and to have a more higher priority and status, Thankfully all M-110s were upgraded by the time for the Loyalist Obcy Wad surprise attack on the Kolins. Performance: "For a howitzer of that size its very good maybe even the best, but one things for sure the enemy is gonna feel that in the morning" - A Kolin Gunner's discription on the M-110's preformance The M-110 like previuoly mentioned is one of the most reliable and efficent howitzers the Kolins have with a well earned reputation Armament M-115 8 inch howitzer: The M-115 8 (203 mm) inch howitzer is a uniqe large caliber howitzer designed for indirect fire this howitzer was originally designed by the United States of America during World War 2 (WW2) in 1939 but was later updated and upgraded by Eplsion Since the M-115 has a effective firing range of 16,800 meters and a Maximum firing range of 30,000 meters this gives the M-110 tremendous range and being able to sport infanrty and armoured vehicles from far away. History Development: Discovering the M-110 Contacting: Updating and upgrading the: testing: Beginning Mass Production: Entering service: Roacist War: upgading the : Inter War: Upgrading the : Kolin-Obcy War: Zombie Outbreak: ESSV Conflict: Variants: Nicknames Operators Kolins: Obcy wads: Humans: Termwood: Antus: Famous and notable Tankers Appearances Non-canonical appearances Trivia references in other media Sources used for inspiration Internal links: Justin Glowala External links: Documents: Wikipedia M110 Howitxer Videos: M110 8-inch Self-Propelled Howitzer M110 8-inch Howitzer & T-236 Chassis (used on M107, M578) R & D Progress Report 1 1960 US Army M110 8 inch (203 mm) Self-Propelled Howitzer UK M110 Artilery in action Gulf War 1991 M110A2 8-inch SP Howitzer Thank you! Category:Kolins Category:Kolin Army Category:Kolin Vehicles